The Knights
by Efli
Summary: Three months after defeating Ultimecia, Squall and Seifer are pulled together by fate and a shared bond. Gilgamesh is tormented by memories of the war against Hyne. And in the ruins of Centra, a new threat emerges. Please R/R honestly. My first FF8 fic.
1. Prologue and Chapter One

The Knights  
A Final Fantasy VIII Fanfiction by efli riLvcuE  
  
All characters copyright Square, dontsuemepleaseimskint  
  
The moon hung low over the mountains of Centra, and shone on the great temple of Hyne. Torches were arrayed around the great circular courtyard, and in it stood a crowd of people. Guards stood round the edge of the courtyard, and a crowd of figures looked down from the balcony. Not all were human - tonight was a night of great importance, and for a few hours at least, an uneasy truce had been called between the monsters, guardian forces and humans. Dragons stood shoulder to shoulder with humans, who jostled creatures straight out of myth. All eyes were on the figures in the centre of the courtyard.  
Three tall armoured figures stood to one side, seemingly radiating danger, even though they weren't armed. No weapons were allowed in the Temple of the Creation. One swathed in red robes, and with a veil over his face, finally broke the silence.  
"Where the hell are they?" He said irritably.   
The tall silver armoured figure glared down at him and snorted "You're hardly one to complain about absences Gilgamesh. This is the first time you've been to the Temple in five years. Even when duty called you last year, you didn't come. Me and Seoman had a bet going whether you'd come or not."  
The final figure, dressed in black armour, smiled and said, "Needless to say, Odin lost. That reminds me, you still owe me 50 gil, friend."  
Odin glared at him, then turned back to Gilgamesh "So why haven't you been to Centra for five years Gilgamesh?"  
Gilgamesh glared up at Odin, and said through gritted teeth, "I'm a Knight Questor Odin. A crusader. It's in the bloody job description that I'll be away for years at a time. Besides, you could probably defend Centra single-handed, Eh Odin?"  
Odin was on the verge of a retort when a fanfare sounded. The three knights moved to make a triangle in the great courtyard. Down the stairs came three women, and behind them came a man. However, all eyes were fixed on the figure behind him. A robed figure nine-foot tall, surrounded by guards. Every person watching caught their breath in fear, or tightened their grip on their weapons. This creature had nearly wiped out the human race. The creator, who wanted to destroy what he had made. It was the great god, Hyne.  
The three women took their positions near their knights, while the man and Hyne moved towards the middle. The man turned to face Hyne and rapped his staff on the floor three times. When there was silence in the temple, he spoke in a booming voice that carried all round the temple "Hyne, creator god, you are charged with genocide. You have tried to wipe out the human race. The high ladies and knights of Centra, Dollet and Esthar have called you to trial in this matter. As lord of Balamb, I remain neutral in this matter, but I do condemn you for your actions. You have said you will pronounce your sentence yourself. This is your right if the court agrees with you."  
Hyne cleared his throat, and spoke in a quiet voice that still seemed to carry as far as the lord's "I offer humanity my surrender. I will take myself to a place far away and never come back. As some kind of restitution to humanity, I will give you half of my body and all the power in it."  
A low murmur went round the temple. Hyne was offering them the powers of a god? The murmurs grew in volume till the lord rapped his staff on the floor. He cleared his throat and said, "The court will consider Hyne's sentence. High priest of Hyne, Otarin will act as defence counsel."  
Hyne went back to his cell under guard, and the lord of Balamb spoke again "This court is adjourned for one hour, while the counsels discuss Hyne's sentence."  
The court filed upstairs, into the main complex of the temple. The crowds were left wondering what the court would decide, and in the monsters case, whether it was worth breaking the truce to get a bite of lunch…  
  
Chapter One  
2000 years later  
Squall Leonhart strode through the hallways of Balamb Garden. Checking his watch, he grimaced 'Late again'. He finally reached the lift and pressed the button marked 3F. A tinny voice came out of the lift's speakers "Please state name and rank".  
Squall suppressed a sudden urge to cut the speakers in two with the blue gunblade hanging from his belt. "Squall Leonhart, Balamb Garden Commander." The lift whirred and moved up to the top floor. Squall checked his watch again 'Only three minutes late. The headmaster will understand'. The lift reached the third floor and Squall stepped out. A cooling breeze rolled off the open water that Balamb Garden was sailing through. Squall took a deep breath and stepped into Balamb Garden's boardroom.  
He breathed a little easier when he saw who was sat around the table. Cid was at the top of course, with Edea next to him. Zell, Quistis and Selphie were sat near the top, all looking uncomfortable with their new decorations of rank. Squall's breath caught again when he saw that Martine of Galbadia, McKenzie of Trabia and Haldana of the white SeeDs were also sat round the table. Quistis saw the look on his face and gave him a nervous smile. She obviously didn't know what the meeting was about either. Cid waved Squall to his seat and cleared his throat. What he said took Squall completely by surprise. "Squall, you and your friends saved the world, and fulfilled SeeDs true purpose. Your friends have been rewarded for this, but you haven't. After much discussion, we have decided that since garden must take on a new role, you should be at the forefront of it. There is one thing that Garden has lacked for a long time, mainly because of a good leader. You have proved yourself an excellent leader, and you have certain qualifications that make you ideal for this job. We are proud to announce that you will be the first Master of Esthar Garden."  
Squall sat back, stunned. "Why me?" he said, in a dazed voice.  
Martine replied "You opened relationships with Esthar, and performed a job for them that succeeded beyond their wildest expectations. You've guaranteed good relations between Garden and Esthar for years to come. This is a reward for that as well."  
Squall still looked amazed "But I can't…I…I only just graduated for a start."  
Cid smiled "You also just saved the world. I think that's all the qualifications you need."  
Edea spoke for the first time. She spoke so rarely at these meetings that Squall forgot she was there, and started when she said "They'll always be a place for you at Balamb Squall, but you're the only one qualified to do this. Please take it Squall."  
Squall felt his heart sink. He couldn't refuse what Matron asked him, especially since he nearly killed her. Grudgingly, he agreed. "Alright I'll take the job."  
Cid smile grew into a grin from ear to ear. "I knew I could rely on you Squall. Now we're going to make Esthar Garden capable of making SeeDs, so we're transferring several students there. Including Rinoa." Cid reached for Edea's hand, and Edea took it and gripped it. Some thoughts were still painful for the Head of Garden. "We wouldn't dream of separating you from your sorceress."  
Squall let the talk of construction and administration wash over him, stunned at being promoted to Garden's highest rank.  
  
***  
  
Gilgamesh sat staring into a bowl of water. Instead of seeing the bottom though, he was studying Squall and how he had reacted to the news. The red-robed knight smiled and drew a finger over the bowl, and it was just a bowl again.  
Footsteps made him look up, and he saw figure he had never expected to see. He gasped.  
"Seoman?"  
The figure stepped into the light, and stared at Gilgamesh with a face full of anger. "Yes Gilgamesh, it's me. Back from the dead."  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"You left me Gilgamesh. You left me, and you left her."  
Gilgamesh backed away from the knight, sending the bowl crashing to the ground. He stammered "I..I had n…no choice Seoman."  
The black knight reached behind his back and pulled out a two-handed broadsword. He tossed it from hand to hand as if it was light as a feather. A grim smile was on his face as he said, "Well I've got no choice now. I'm sorry old friend, but I've got to do this."  
Gilgamesh turned, and vanished. Seoman swore and sheathed his sword "Bloody dimensional interval."  
  
***  
  
A wind grew out of nowhere, sending the brown autumn leaves in Balamb Forest flying in the air, then was gone as suddenly as it began Gilgamesh stood there looking around at where he was. The dimensional interval was an unreliable method of travelling at best. His gaze fell upon a great crater in the distance. Gilgamesh smiled. It was time to call in a favour.  
  
***  
  
Squall came out of the meeting still gobsmacked, not quite believing what had just been thrust on him. Needing air to clear his head, he took the lift up to the bridge. Nida smiled and said a simple "Congratulations."  
Squall moved to the side of the bridge and took a deep breath of the sea air. He frowned as he thought of something. "How did you know Nida?"  
Nida smiled "They wanted to know whether Esthar is still capable of manufacturing Gardens. I told them they should be able to, seeing as they've got the Lunatic Pandora parts."  
"They're destroying it then?"  
"Looks like it. They're putting the crystal pillar safely under lock and key in the Lunatic Pandora laboratory. Actually, rumour is Esthar's going to take out a contract with Garden to guard the pillar. Could you just check that gauge over there please Squall?" he said, pointing with his free hand. Squall smiled. No matter how far he went, the people who had graduated with would always treat him as plain Squall Leonhart. Squall busied himself with the gauges for a while before asking Nida "Are you happy with what you've got?"  
Nida sat staring out at sea for a moment, hands gently guiding the tiller before answering with a distant smile "Yes. I am Squall. I may not be a saviour of the world, or a SeeD commander, but I'm happy in my work. I love the way you can just forget about the world up here."  
Squall and Nida sat for a few minutes, just staring out over the waves. Finally, Squall asked, "Where are we headed anyway?"  
"Balamb. Then we'll be going to Esthar. I hear they've picked a nice location for the new garden."  
Squall said nothing, but strode over to the lift. He turned and hesitated before saying "Thanks Nida."  
Nida smiled. "Anytime Garden Master Squall." He flipped a little salute, and Squall left, shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
In the darkest corner of Deling City Hotel, a man sat drowning his sorrows. Most of the bar's customers were soldiers, and they had steered clear of the man all night. Now though, it was closing time, and the manager went up to the man and cleared his throat. The man looked up at him, bleary-eyed.  
"Okay, time for you to go home now friend."  
The man grinned as if he saw some big joke in that. "Which home would that be then?" he asked, his words slurred by drink "The one were the man who wants to kill me is in charge? Or maybe the one that's now five hundred feet under the ocean? Or do you think I should go to the one that crashed and burnt on the plains of Esthar?"  
The manager shifted uncomfortably. This was not the kind of man you wanted to mess with. He seemed like a man with nothing left to lose. "Well, you can take rooms here." In a sudden surge of generosity, he added, "Half price as well, seeing as you've been such a good customer."  
The blond man smiled as he stood up, picking a matt black gunblade from the seat next to him "Thanks for your kind offer, but I can feel where my home is. She needs me you see?"  
Seifer Almasy, sorceresses night strode out of the bar, leaving the bar man pondering for a moment. He seemed to realize something, and chased into the lobby after him.  
"Hey, what about the bill?"  
Seifer gave a wolf's smile, and tossed a bag of gil towards the man. "Keep the change, friend. For telling me to go home."  
  
***  
  
Seoman knelt in front of the sorceress "I could not kill him. He used the dimensional interval."  
The woman got up and placed her hands on the knight's forehead. Seoman felt a tingle run through him, as the Aura spell roared through his body, strengthening him as it went. "Find him. I want him dead."  
Seoman smiled at the woman, taking her hands from his forehead. He kissed them, then disappeared.  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"The court has decided your sentence is fair. You will give us half your powers and body?" The Lord's voice echoed over the courtyard  
Hyne nodded "I will embody the three ladies who have convicted me with my powers. When their time comes to die, three more women shall be born who can take their powers. As long as they hold my powers they shall not die, but 'ware, for down that path lies the way to evil, hate and destruction."  
"What about your body?!" shouted a voice from the balcony  
Hyne smiled. "Behold my body!" Flinging back his cloak, he revealed a vaguely human shape, a swirling mass of light and dark "I am pure energy. I shall imbue these knights with half of my energy. They shall each gain strength and skill far beyond that of other mortals."  
Purple and white lightning bolts arced from the misty form of Hyne into the knights and ladies gathered around the courtyard.  
Gilgamesh gasped as the power flooded into him. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. He felt as if he could take on the world and win. He felt more alive than he ever thought possible. Then hot on the heels of this incredible ecstasy came another sensation. Pain. Agony. Gilgamesh was dimly aware of the sounds of screams before he blacked out.  
  
***  
  
"Gilgamesh?"  
He could hear a woman's voice calling him on the edge of hearing. He opened his eyes to a blinding light. As his vision came into a focus, he saw he was in some kind of hospital ward. Everything was sterile white except. He paused a moment, and a pink blur resolved itself into a woman's face. The face of the woman he had sworn an oath to protect. The sounds of screaming came back to him and he came to with a jolt. "Natoli…are you… alright?" He couldn't seem to get the words out properly; they came slurred and stuttering.  
Natoli smiled down at him. "I'm fine, Gilgamesh" she reassured him "me, Talia and Savil were all up days ago."  
Gilgamesh frowned "D…days?"  
"You've been out cold for nearly a fortnight now. Seoman seems to have taken it worst. Hyne changed something in all of you. Something physical. You…well you'd best look for yourself" she handed Gilgamesh a mirror, and clutched his hand as he stared into it.  
Gilgamesh had changed. His skin was streaked with vivid red and white bars. His eyes had turned a cloudy white, as if he was blinded, although he could see better than he ever had before. "Odin and Seoman? Are they… like this too?"  
"Odin's skin and eyes have been discoloured yes. Seoman hasn't changed."  
A voice came from the bed to Gilgamesh's right. "Seoman was ugly enough as is. Even Hyne can't make him worse."  
Gilgamesh turned to the source of the voice. Odin was lying there, with Savil watching over him. Gilgamesh managed to crack a grin at his friend's joke. "I suppose you can't improve on perfection. And Seoman is perfectly ugly." He tried to hide the shock he felt at seeing his friend. Odin's hair had been bleached of all colour, and his face had taken on a pale yellow cast. The thing that most startled Gilgamesh was his friend's eyes. They had turned blood red, glimmering in his yellow face like two rubies set in a gold mask. He didn't quite manage to keep the shock off his face though. Odin lowered his eyes at Gilgamesh's expression and turned back to Savil. Gilgamesh swore under his breath and turned to Natoli. He looked at her for a long time before saying, "You're hiding something."  
Natoli looked startled and jerked up guiltily. "I didn't want to tell you. You're not well enough yet."  
"I'm well. Tell me."  
Natoli glanced around the room, not wanting to meet Gilgamesh's eyes. "Hyne…tricked us. He ran off to gods know where, and we've found out that he didn't give us half his power and body."  
Gilgamesh started bolt upright then sank back down with a groan as his back protested "That…BASTARD! I knew he wouldn't keep his word." He looked at Natoli's face; still not meeting his eyes "That's the good news isn't it? What's the bad news?"  
Natoli jerked guiltily again, before shaking her head ruefully. "You know me too well Gilgamesh. Hyne used some of the power and body he was supposed to give us to create two monsters. The people are starting to call them the Weapons. That's what they are I suppose. Hyne's weapon against humankind. They started attacking border twos and villages. 'Most everyone's taken refuge in the city. But don't worry about them Gilgamesh. If you're up from that bed a second before the doctor says you're well, I'll give you a drubbing you'll never forget."  
Gilgamesh sighed and sank back reluctantly into his pillows. "Yes ma'am."  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Three  
  
"We will be docking in Balamb harbour in half an hour. All students and SeeDs are given 24 hours shore leave. Have a nice day people."  
Squall smiled at Nida's announcement. Zell would be pleased at that; he'd wanted to take Iris to meet his mum for a while now. He threw a box of shells on top of the clothes in his sack. Squall always travelled light. Hefting his gunblade case and sack on his back, he headed towards the front gate.  
  
***  
  
"What's your name Soldier?"  
Lieutenant Ryan Yorke turned around to see who had spoken. A scar faced blonde man stood there, a gunblade resting on one shoulder. "Lieutenant Yorke sir, 3rd Deling Airborne."  
"Seifer Almasy, Supreme commander. I need a plane."  
Yorke swallowed. The knight himself! "Of course sir. Do you need a pilot?"  
"No, I'm quite capable of driving it myself. I just need a plane with enough fuel to get me to Balamb."  
"Of course sir, right this way sir. This should get you to Balamb no problem sir."  
The knight threw his gunblade into the cockpit and climbed in. "Thank you soldier. Carry on" He threw a salute and flew off over the ocean.  
  
***  
  
Gilgamesh pulled his veil up close around his face and moved through the crowd. Nearly everyone in Balamb had a friend or relative on the garden, and they had all turned out to see them come home. Gilgamesh made his way to a quiet spot in the lee of the hotel and watched the garden dock.  
  
***  
  
Squall stood at the front gate so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him. He only realized someone was standing beside him when a familiar voice said "Hey Squall."  
"What oh, hey Zell."  
Zell peered through a pair of binoculars, scanning the crowd. "Mom said she'd be there with the rest of the family and…what the hell is he doing here?!" He passed the binoculars up to Squall, who took them and looked where Zell was pointing.  
"What the hell is he doing here?!" Squall echoed a few seconds later.  
"Your guess is as good as mine buddy. If I were you though, I wouldn't go anywhere near him unless you're armed. He seems to be attracted to trouble."  
Squall gave Zell a scornful look. "Do you really think I'd go anywhere without the lionheart? Tell the others though."  
"Yeah, sure." Zell ran off leaving Squall alone with his thoughts once more. 'What the hell is Gilgamesh doing in Balamb?'  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later, the front gate of Balamb opened, SeeDs and students pouring out of it like a flood. Unnoticed in all the hubbub, Squall made his way to the red cloaked figure standing outside Balamb hotel. Squall mouthed "inside." Gilgamesh nodded and ducked inside the hotel, followed by Squall.  
"Why are you here?" Squall asked when they were in the relative quiet of Balamb hotel.  
"What, it isn't enough that I wanted to greet my old war buddy on his return to his hometown?"  
Squall frowned "One, Balamb isn't my hometown, and two, since when have you been my war buddy."  
"I'm hurt Squall. What about the times I saved your life?"  
"What about the time you used Excalipoor on Omega weapon. That almost got us killed."  
"That was just my little joke Squall. I need your help."  
"Why do you need our help?" Squall said, suddenly all business.  
"I'm being hunted by something you're experienced at fighting. A sorceress' knight."  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Seifer flew low over the Timber strait, heading towards Balamb. In an odd way it was still his home. He'd grown up there, trained there… and had his dreams dashed there. Six words had destroyed the cocky façade, and sent him down the road to where he was now. He could still hear those words. "You'll never be a SeeD Seifer." He had sat in the isolation rooms, thinking about his dreams all that night. Then he had decided to follow the only one left to him. In an odd way, those six words had made him what he was today. Seifer Almasy, sorceress' knight, and the exact opposite of what he had later found out was the true purpose of SeeD. He started when he realised he could see the great blue shape of Balamb garden in the distance. Seifer started preparing to land.  
  
***  
  
"A sorceress' knight? But the only ones alive are me and Seifer…"  
"Not exactly" Gilgamesh looked as if he would rather be anywhere else "Did you ever wonder about how Odin and me are different from the other Guardian Forces?"  
"Not really. What has that got to do with anything?"  
"Odin and me are…two of the original sorceress' knights. The body of Hyne is in our bodies."  
"I can sense an 'and' here"   
Gilgamesh looked even more uncomfortable and said quietly "And so is Seoman. He's the one hunting me."  
Squall stared blankly and then said slowly "But if you're a sorceress' knight, where is your sorceress?"  
Gilgamesh's reaction took him completely by surprise. The red knight slammed him up against the wall and held his sword to Squall's throat saying hoarsely with madness in his eyes "I couldn't help her. She wouldn't listen. I could never refuse her. I had no choice! NO CHOICE!"  
They stood there like that for several minutes before Gilgamesh came to his senses and let Squall down "I'm sorry about that Squall. It's been nearly two thousand years but…Natoli is still a…a sensitive subject."  
Squall nodded, rubbing at the thin red line Gilgamesh's sword had made pressing against his skin "Understood. I won't bring it up again."  
Gilgamesh smiled weakly "Thank you Squall."  
A chirping sound came from the recesses of Squall's jacket. Gilgamesh looked at him oddly. "A comm unit." Squall explained "Nida and the other technicians knocked them up when they found the radio interference was over. Squall." He said, flipping open a small brass box.  
Nida's voice crackled back over the comm unit "Yeah, Squall, we just identified an unknown plane landing a couple of clicks north of Balamb town. Where are you?"  
"I'm in Balamb hotel."  
"Right, Quistis and Rinoa will meet you, and then you'll proceed to try to find this plane. We managed to get a blurry visual of it when it passed with in range, and it looks like it's of Galbadian military origin."  
Squall's eyes narrowed "Seifer" he muttered.  
"What was that Squall?"  
"What? Oh…received. Squall out." He flipped the small brass case shut.  
Gilgamesh stared at him "Did you say Seifer?"  
"What? Yes. If this is anything to do with him…"  
"I thought I killed that bastard. If this is his work, I'll help you Squall. That bastard killed Odin. I want payback…"  
"You're welcome to come along Gilgamesh." He paused as a thought struck him "Um…use a sword that works though please."  
Gilgamesh smiled "No problem."  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later they stumbled upon the plane. Quistis went nearer for a good look. "This is definitely Galbadian. 3rd Deling Airborne. Looks like Seifer."  
A familiar voice came from behind them "Your powers of deduction are as brilliant as ever Instructor. You only have to see a 'Made in Deling' sticker to work out it's Galbadian. Well done."  
Squall spun around to face the voice "Seifer."  
"Squall" the knight said, nodding towards him.  
"You…" Gilgamesh began putting his hand on his sword hilt.  
"You?" Seifer said startled.  
"Seifer?" Rinoa said hesitantly.  
"Rinoa" Seifer said with a sweeping bow.  
"Shut up!" Quistis shouted "Now why don't you tell us what the hell is going on Seifer?"  
Seifer smirked "Why, I've come to do my job. Protect my sorceress."  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Gilgamesh looked down from his window over the city. Galba had stood here in the middle of the ocean since for thousands of years, built during Hyne's long sleep. Named after the lone fisherman who had found it, it had prospered due to the richness of the waters around it in fish and pearls, and the amount of minerals in the rock it stood on. It had always been a haven, but had become even more so in the war against Hyne. In the streets thronged refugees from all over the world. Dark skinned tribes from the deserts of Centra rubbed shoulders with the strange Shumi people of the Trabian wilderness. If anything, actual Galbadians were in a minority. He turned as he sensed Natoli's presence behind him. "Any news?" She asked anxiously.  
Gilgamesh sighed "Nothing good. The priests say Bahamut's left the temple. It's the first time he's done it for twenty years, and the last time…"  
"Hyne attacked soon after. But we're safe here Gilgamesh."  
Gilgamesh turned back to the window. "I wish I shared your confidence Natoli. The last news came in a couple of hours ago. The weapons tried to take Balamb last night."  
He could hear Natoli gasp behind him, and he quickly reassured her "They didn't manage it. Ifrit and Shiva actually worked together to drive them back, along with Quezocoatl. But the residents completely used up their supply of powerful spells, and there were many wounded." A grim smile played over Gilgamesh's striped features. "They'll be coming here of course. Seoman sent some Esthar soldiers there, and Odin's rumoured to be leading an army of Centrans up there himself to help defend Balamb."  
"It's the kind of thing Odin would do. Can we spare any soldiers to help them?"  
"No. Odin and I discussed that. Galba's a safe haven, and it's invaluable as such. We're also very close to both Centra and Esthar, so should the Weapons attack there, we can launch a counterattack faster than anyone else."  
He turned back to Natoli, who looked troubled. He sighed. "I know you don't like not being able to help them love, but you know that it makes sense."  
Natoli nodded sadly and walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
Odin stood at the bow of the Centra flagship Ruby Dragon, Scanning the horizon for a sign of Balamb or Weapon.  
"Odin sir?"  
The knight turned to see a tall, dark skinned figure. Rean was from one of the peoples who lived in the eastern reaches of Centra. They tended to be as good with ships as they were with the quaterstaves they chose as weapons. They were bought up to be sailors and warriors. "Yes Rean?"  
"One of the sailors said they saw a huge dragon go over sir, twice as big as any he'd ever seen…"  
Odin stared at him blankly. "Why are you telling me this Rean?"  
The taller man cringed away from Odin "You did say you wanted to be told of anything out of the ordinary sir."  
Odin sighed. Even to someone who had been in as many battles as Rean had, his appearance still provoked fear and revulsion, where once it had inspired respect and admiration. Odin smiled briefly. The admiration had been particularly enjoyable. Fortunately, this news didn't seem anything to worry about. The weapons could not fly, thank the gods. "Thank you Rean. Tell that sailor to keep his eyes on his work and not on the sky. We need to get to Balamb as soon as possible."  
Rean saluted and walked down to the prow, and Odin went back to his silent watch.  
  
***  
  
The insects were still cowering in fear from the last attack. Omega Weapon saw one of them trip over a corpse lying in the street, and then weep as it saw its face. Probably a relative or friend. All to the good, if the insects suffered before they died.  
Omega turned at a crashing in the bushes behind him, then relaxed as he saw his brother. He was glad he had come, for Omega had decided that there was no need for them both here. Omega sent a message pulsing along the bond between them, and was gratified when his brother nodded. He knew where he had to go.  



	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
  
--Author's note--  
Some people have told me they were confused by the hopping back and forth, and a universal law of the 'net is 'for every person who tells you something, 10 more couldn't be arsed'.  
The 'flashbacks' to 2000 years ago are Gilgamesh's memories. We are the only ones who see these, not Squall, or anyone else.  
Apologies to all those who thought this was blindingly obvious, but like I say, there's probably a fair number who were wondering this.  
--End Author's note--  
  
  
"It can't be." Squall said, his hand grasping his gunblade till his knuckles were white.  
Seifer smirked even more. "It is, puberty boy. Get used to it."  
"But…it can't be."  
Seifer sighed, and the smirk slid off his face. "I've got no more idea of why than you Squall. All I know is that where I felt Ultimecia, I feel Rinoa. I've got no choice."  
Squall looked closely at Seifer. Just then, Seifer had sounded like he had before he had been chosen. Now he looked, he could see other similarities. The fire in his eyes, so full of devotion to the cause his sorceress had given him, was gone. The air of arrogance and barely concealed rage at the world around him was there for the first time since that fateful day in Timber. Could it be that the old Seifer was back?  
  
***  
  
Seoman watched as Gilgamesh went back into Balamb with the other two nights. He hadn't anticipated them. Three against one were not good odds. Snarling slightly, he turned and disappeared. His new mistress would not be pleased.  
  
***  
  
Cid paced up and down behind his desk. Edea was sitting to one side, reading a book. Squall kept his expression neutral and waited for Cid to come back to the point.  
"He wants to be…re-enrolled?" Cid said in a voice filled with anger.  
Squall decided he'd best keep his answers as short as possible, then maybe he could get out before the headmaster exploded. "Yes Sir."  
"And he said his bond was…transferred."  
"Yes Sir."  
"Do you believe that?!"  
"I'm not sure sir."  
Cid calmed down a little. "You're not sure?"  
Squall shrugged. "I've only lived with this bond for a few weeks. To be honest, sir, I was hoping you or matron might know."  
Edea laid down her book carefully. "Well, Squall, the bond between sorceress and knight is still not fully understood. We do know it's a very precarious balance, and is based on an emotional link between Sorceress and Knight."  
Squall felt like someone had just hit him square in the face. "So, if Seifer had loved Rinoa at some time in the past, would that be enough to create a link?"  
Gilgamesh shook his head. He had been asked up here to sort out the details of his contract, but when the matter of Seifer had come up, he had opted to stay. "It would be enough to create the potential for one. The actual bonding is a very odd thing. It has a lot to do with the transition of power, and a lot to do with the successor theory. It depends mostly on how much of Hyne's body is in the world. The unearthing of Eden and the killing of the Weapons threw the whole balance."  
"We're going to Esthar anyway." Edea said. "Maybe Odine will know more."  
Cid had been staring glumly at the desk. "If you're okay with it, I'll re-enroll him. There's a genius there, especially for tactics. If we can shape it, he may end up as great as you, Squall." He looked up "Are you okay with it?"  
"I'm okay." Squall said, wondering even as he said it if he was.  
"Good." Cid paused. "You realise that if he is Rinoa's Knight, you'll have to have him at Esthar?"  
"I'm not sure whether that would be a good idea Sir." Squall said blandly. "Seifer might object to serving under me."  
"That's another good reason then. It'll be his first lesson. But if you two end up scarring each other again, or worse…." He left it hanging. Cid was a good-natured man, and didn't like threatening anyone. However, long ago he had found people could fill in the blanks themselves, better than he could ever hope to do. Squall swallowed.  
"Understood sir."  
"Very good. You're dismissed, Master Squall. And you too, if you don't mind Mister Gilgamesh."  
"Not at all. It's been a pleasure meeting you Garden Master Cid."  
The two left, and after the door closed Cid said to himself "I hope they don't kill each other…"  



	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
"I understand that, Honorable Knight Gilgamesh, but we cannot just leave Balamb to the weapons." the voice of Ragin Luth, the High Lord of Balamb, came tinny through the speakers of the device in the center of Galba's council chamber. His face showed up on the screen, a long scar running down his face. Ragin cared deeply for his people, and it wouldn't be at all out of character for him to fight alongside the troops in the defense of Balamb. Gilgamesh wondered idly if he had been on the front line, then turned his attention back to the matter in hand.  
"I don't want you to abandon your town, Honorable Lord Ragin, but you must understand that a strategic withdrawal to the mountains is necessary until Knight Odin's and Knight Seoman's reinforcements arrive. You don't need to do a last stand, it would just be a waste of lives."  
Ragin looked offended. A voice from offscreen, probably another council member's came through the speakers. "This isn't a last stand, Gilgamesh old boy. We believe that we can beat these weapons. They're only machines after all. Give them one taste of cold Thundaga and they'll run off with their tail between their legs."  
Gilgamesh's face went completely blank as he tried to keep his anger under control. Finally, he replied "The Honorable Member may want to visit the city of Mahon, or rather it's ruins. They thought that Omega Weapon was a simple machine, and threw every thunder spell they had at it. The only good thing to come out of the destruction of Mahon is we now know Omega Weapon absorbs elementals. If the Honorable Member doesn't keep up with recent findings, you may want to reconsider his place on the War Council, Honorable Lord Ragin."  
Ragin gave a slight smile "I shall consider your advice Honorable Knight Gilgamesh." He turned towards the member who had spoken. "Oh, and by the way, Gariné, old boy, the Weapons don't have tails. You may be right. Have you received any word from Knight Odin on his estimated landfall at Balamb?"  
"He should land by midday tomorrow."  
"Then we'll move into the mountains. Send word to Odin." Enraged shouts and booing came from offscreen, and Ragin turned to the rest of the Council. "If any of you want to dispute this, you may want to remember that there only is a council here at my request!"  
"I'll send word. This session is ended." Gilgamesh leaned over and pushed down a small brass lever on the side of the device.  
  
***  
  
Out in the straits that separated Galba from the main continent of Dollet, a group of fishermen were hauling their catch in.  
"Come on, we've got to get back to Galba before the…what the hell are you looking at?"  
The captain of the small fishing boat walked across to where the haulers had stopped working.  
"I said get back to…holy…!" he breathed.  
The captain was not a man easily frightened. The dark waters of the Strait of Galba were not a place for the faint of heart. Seeing a twenty-foot tsunami heading straight for you, however, tends to surprise even the hardiest souls.  
"SHIT!" the captain ran back to the helm and started driving the vessel as fast as he could. One of the other crew ran to the radio and tuned to the Galbadian military frequency.  
"Yes, this is the fishing vessel, Snow Lion. Reporting a tidal wave heading for Galba at roughly 100 knots. Position 13 degrees, 5 minutes East, 40 degrees, 7 minutes South." He gabbled "It's…Holy, it's WEAPON! It's wea…"  
The boat was smashed into splinters as the wave washed over them.  
  
***  
  
"Knight Gilgamesh, we have a situation…"  
Gilgamesh turned to see a messenger in the door, his face pale.  
  
***  
  
Five minutes later, Gilgamesh stumbled into the War Room, buried deep in the rock of Galba.  
"Glad you're here Gilgamesh. This is the situation." Nerinen, the young chief of Galba's navy said, gesturing to a map of the strait of Dollet. "We last had a sighting of Weapon at 12:55, at 13,5 East, 40,7 South."  
"That's too close." Gilgamesh said anxiously, "how fast was it moving?"  
"Approximately 100 knots. ETA is 2:30"  
"We'll never get evacuated. We don't have enough time!"  
Nerinen nodded grimly. "Last stand?"  
Gilgamesh stared intently at the map. "That may not be necessary." He turned to Nerinen with a brittle smile. "How many Holy Wars do we have?"  
Nerinen followed his gaze and realized what Gilgamesh's plan was. "Oh no…no. It'll never work."  
"It's worth a try." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Squall stood, gunblade held in front of him at head height, completely still. His leather jacket was flung over a nearby rock, his GFs absent from their usual space in his head. The spells that strengthened him beyond even the standards of Garden's elite force were unusable without those presences in his head, and he could already feel his arms beginning to shake slightly, and he schooled himself back to stillness. Just him and his gunblade, man and weapon.  
  
A roar and thunderous footsteps behind him shattered the silence. Ignoring the protests in his arms, he swung the bright blue blade up at the T-Rexaur. The primeval beast howled in pain as the steel bit deep into its throat. Squall pulled the trigger and the monster howled again, while the kick of the gunblade sent Squall reeling backwards, his usual grace in battle discarded with the spells that made up his evade junction. The T-Rexaur lunged at him, but Squall rolled aside quickly, recovering and sinking his blade into the animal's muzzle. It threw back its head and howled, and Squall seized the opportunity to go for the beast's throat. As the steel blade, strengthened by Dragon Fangs and Adamantine, sank into the beast's throat, it's hot blood splashed over Squall. He barely managed to jump out the way before the beast crashed down into the mud of the training center with a great thud. Squall sat there panting, exhausted.  
  
"Nice one Squall. I take it that means Seifer's staying." Squall turned to see Zell standing behind him.  
  
Squall managed a weak smile, shrugging on his jacket. "Headmaster Cid said it was up to me."  
  
"And you said yes?" Zell asked incredulously.  
  
Squall shrugged as his face took on the blank expression of someone checking his junctions. "What else could I do? I said it was ok. Then Cid said he'd be transferred to Esthar Garden."  
  
Zell whistled. "Seifer won't like that."  
  
Squall linked with the last of his Guardians and picked up his gunblade, easily resting it on his shoulder now his strength was back to it's maximum. "I'm not too keen on the idea myself Zell."  
  
***  
  
Seifer strolled up the steps to Garden's entrance. Squall, Quistis and Cid stood at the top in dress uniform. Seifer stopped just in front of them. "Hello puberty boy. They got you here to carry my bags?"  
  
"You'll show proper respect to your headmaster Seifer." Cid said, sternly.  
  
Seifer stood for a moment, shocked, before yelling "This idiot? What the hell are you doing putting me under him?"  
  
"If you don't like it Seifer, you don't have to re-enroll."  
  
Seifer curled his mouth in disgust, but swallowed down his objections, giving a stiff nod of his head to Cid and Squall. "Headmaster. I take it I'm staying here for the time being then?"  
  
Cid shook his head. "President Loire has kindly donated a temporary headquarters in the center of Esthar for us. The staff and students of the new Garden will be dropped off there."  
  
Quistis came forward with a dark blue and purple uniform. "This is the new uniform for Esthar Garden Seifer. You'll wear this one I trust."  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever" Seifer said, stuffing the uniform under his arm. "I'll see you later then." He strode off, his white trenchcoat trailing in the wind.  
  
"He's going to be a problem." Squall muttered.  
  
"I'm sure you can deal with it Squall." Cid said, patting him on the back. "I have every faith in you, headmaster."  
  
Squall just grimaced. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Gilgamesh stood at the prow of the warship 'Leviathan'. Her size belied her status as the fastest ship in Galbadia, boosted by thousands of haste spells drawn from the monsters out in the straits of Galba. Although apparently weaponless, it was also the deadliest.  
Gilgamesh shouted down to Nerinen "Get them all out! Evacuate everybody!"  
Nerinen gave him a sharp salute. "Good luck sir."  
Gilgamesh raised his sword in the ancient Galbadian salute. The soldiers and sailors on the shore raised theirs in reply. But Gilgamesh's eyes rested on Natoli, who merely mouthed "Come back."  
Gilgamesh moved over to the captain. "Set a direct course for Weapon."  
The captain, a scarred veteran of the war against Hyne, saluted. "Aye sir." Turning to the crew he shouted, "Move it! We've got ourselves a Weapon to fry."  
The ship moved out into the straits of Galba, and the men on the shore wandered to their station. No one noticed their sorceress standing on the dockside, looking out to sea as if the horizon could not part her and her knight.  
  
***  
  
Ultima Weapon cut through the dark waters, wreckage of the 'Snow Lion' still hanging from its carapace. It had no time to think about that. It's whole being was aimed directly towards Galba. The presence at the back of his mind, the thought of his creator that controlled him, was joyous. The Weapon threw back his head and howled.  
Ultima Weapon sped on, singing it's joyous song of destruction.  
  
***  
  
'Leviathan' cut through the water, amazingly fast for her bulk. At the prow, Gilgamesh looked out over the green waters. The sea was rough and dark, as if it were angry at the thing that was coming through it. Suddenly, a glimmer of light appeared on the horizon. Was it…it was. Ultima Weapon. Gilgamesh called back to the captain "Bring her to a halt Captain! We've found our target!"  
  
***  
  
Ultima Weapon saw the ship stop. Right in his path! How dare these pathetic creatures challenge him. He was the hand of Hyne! Drawing his head back with a sneer, Ultima Weapon prepared a Light Pillar that would dash these creatures into oblivion…  
  
***  
  
"NOW!" Gilgamesh shouted,  
The sailors pulled a rope and released a net hanging far above…  
  
***  
  
Ultima Weapon released the light pillar that hit the ship straight on…and went through it as if it were not there. The Weapon opened his eyes and saw the ship, with the tell tale translucency that marks the use of a Holy War, turn and speed away from Galba, into the expanses of the Southern Ocean. Ultima Weapon turned back to Galba, but the voice of Hyne, the voice that he could not disobey, spoke.  
"Go after them, my hand. Half of my power lies in the knights, and one of those knights is aboard that ship. Kill him, my hand."  
Ultima Weapon turned back, and chased the insects.  
  
***  
  
"Knight Gilgamesh, it's coming after us!" the captain shouted.  
"Good!" Gilgamesh replied.  
The captain took his hands off the tiller, and they turned solid. All around, the ship was turning back. The Holy Wars were wearing off.  
"Oh shit." Gilgamesh said quietly.  
  
***  
  
The Weapon stopped and smiled. Like the mortals themselves, invincibility was a short-lived thing. It reared it's head, and charged, smashing the ship into splinters. The insects flailed about on the rough seas, and with satisfaction in a job well done, Ultima Weapon turned back to Galba.  
  
***  
  
Clinging to a shard of wood, and barely conscious, Gilgamesh broke down and wept. He would never see Natoli again. A rumbling sound caused him to look up.  
A huge purple dragon was hovering above the waters, and Gilgamesh realized that the rumbling had been it clearing it's throat tactfully. "Bahamut?"  
The dragon nodded. "Where too, knight of humanity?"  
Gilgamesh pulled himself up onto the dragon's back, and said decisively, "Galba."  



	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
  
Laguna Loire, president of Esthar looked anxiously out at the horizon, scanning it for the familiar red shape of the Ragnarok. "When did they say they'd come?" he asked the dark man standing next to him.  
  
Kiros sighed. "The same time as last time you asked two minutes ago Laguna. Don't be so jumpy."  
  
Laguna nodded and adjusted his tunic. He was in full dress uniform, as was Kiros. Kiros didn't seem to have any trouble though. Laguna, more used to jeans and a comfortable shirt, found the uniform tight and too fancy.   
  
Suddenly Kiros nudged him. "They're here Laguna," he said, then walked off to see to last minute preparations, leaving Laguna alone. Taking a deep breath, Laguna steeled himself to meet his son.  
  
The airship came in low over the Great Plains of Esthar, and jerked up when it came upon the outskirts of Esthar City, turning slightly, it docked smoothly with Esthar airstation. The doors opened with a 'swish', and out stepped Squall.  
  
Kiros nodded, and Laguna stepped forward. "Garden Master Leonhart, on behalf of Esthar, I welcome you and Garden to our country."  
  
Squall's face took on a blank look before he remembered the speech. "I thank you for your warm welcome President Loire. On behalf of Garden, I humbly beg leave to build an academy within the borders of your fair country."  
  
"Esthar gives Garden permission Master Leonhart. Gods save Garden."  
  
"Gods save Esthar."  
  
The band struck up Esthar's national anthem as Squall stepped onto Esthar soil and posed with Laguna for the press. Behind him came Quistis and Rinoa, slowly walking along the red carpet to the palace.  
  
"You've managed to repair the place well Laguna." Quistis congratulated.  
  
"Not as well as it looks" Laguna said with a grimace. "There's still some parts of Esthar that are infested by monsters."  
  
"Our fees are very reasonable for monster clearance President Loire" Squall said with a smile.  
  
Laguna grinned back. "I'm sure they are Squall, but I think we can manage if it's all the same to you."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"I am thank you. Our treasury's still aching from the last job."  
  
"Well saving the entirety of time and space doesn't come cheap."  
  
"Well you'd think some other parts of time and space would contribute, wouldn't you? Ah, here we are."  
  
With a final wave for the photographers, they ducked inside the doorway to Esthar's presidential residence.  
  
***  
  
"BACK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm telling ya! I just saw him y'know!"  
  
"SEIFER?"  
  
"Yeah, he's back y'know."  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
"Near the library, so let's go!"  
  
"AGREED."  
  
They made an odd pair, a slender, pale, silver-haired woman, and a tall, dark, muscular man, yet they were two of the fastest friends in Garden. Their group, however, had been incomplete during recent months.  
  
Now they were three.  
  
"SEIFER! JOY! WELCOME BACK!"  
  
Seifer turned and smiled, a thing rarely seen on his face. "Fu! Raijin! Good to see you guys again."  
  
"You too man. Welcome back. We've missed ya y'know."  
  
"Thanks Raijin, but I'm afraid I'm not going to stay very long."  
  
Fuijin looked at him, her one good eye brimming with tears. "LEAVING?"  
"No," Seifer said with a grimace "I'm being transferred."  
  
"Where ya goin' to?"  
  
"Esthar."  
  
"LEONHART!?"  
  
"Pretty much what I thought Fu," Seifer said with a grimace "it can't be helped though."  
  
"C'mon Fu. Let's go apply. See you Seifer."  
  
"GO. I STAY."  
  
"Fair 'nuff. Later Fu, y'know."  
  
Raijin wandered off and Fuijin wrapped her arms around Seifer. "I've missed you." She said, crying into his trenchcoat. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12  
  
Bahamut landed on the docks of Galba, silent except for the shouting of the evacuees on the other side of the island. The docks were deserted, save for Nerinen standing on the edge looking out to sea. Nerinen just looked at him and sighed. "You failed?"  
  
Gilgamesh nodded weakly, sliding off Bahamut's back. "Thank you, your majesty."  
"We can't afford to stand to one side anymore Gilgamesh. We must become your guardians in truth."  
  
Gilgamesh smiled gratefully and walked over to Nerinen. "The Holy Wars wore off too quickly. We didn't anticipate that."  
  
Nerinen stared back out to sea. "I suppose this is the end then. Galba will be destroyed. We've managed to evacuate nearly everybody. The last boats are leaving now."  
  
Gilgamesh looked out at the dark waters, imagining the devastation Ultima Weapon would wreak when it emerged. "Go get on the ships Nerinen. Find Natoli and tell her I'll be coming along soon."  
  
"Will you?"  
  
Gilgamesh managed a weak smile. "Probably not. But go anyway."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Gilgamesh."  
  
  
Gilgamesh turned. "Natoli, you have to. I'm going to try to take this bastard out."  
  
"How? There's no way we can kill the Weapons Gilgy, the only ones who will be able to do that will be born thousands of years from now."  
  
"What?" Gilgamesh asked, confused.  
  
"I had…a vision. There were six warriors, the best that the world will ever see. They were so young Gilgamesh, almost children, but they were fated for the greatest destinies the world will ever see. They're going to save time itself, and Hyne himself will serve them. They're the ones who are destined to defeat the weapons. Those children. Fated children."  
  
"That's all well and good, but how are we going to stop it? We can't just let it destroy everyone!"  
  
"We're not going to. Nerinen, go down to the docks, the last ship's leaving soon."  
  
"I… Good luck. It's been an honour working for the two of you."  
  
"Yes, yes, now go."  
  
Nerinen ran off to the west harbour. And from the dockside came the last voice Gilgamesh expected to hear.  
  
"Hi there, Gilgamesh." Gilgamesh turned to see two familiar faces. The one that had greeted him had a large black broadsword strapped to his back, and a smile Gilgamesh had thought he'd never see again.  
  
"Seoman! I thought you were in Centra."  
  
"I was, till Natoli asked Talia if she could come and help. It was only then that we found out that we could. Shame we didn't think of trying this before really."  
  
Gilgamesh frowned, well and truly baffled by this speech. "What the hell are you babbling on about Seoman?"  
  
Seoman grinned "The dimensional interval. You've just got to visualise where you want to be and, viola, you're gone."  
  
"It's here." Gilgamesh turned back out to sea, and saw a tidal wave rushing toward them. "Well, this is it Seoman."  
  
"Yeah, looks like it. Talia tells me that we can't kill this thing, but…well, we wouldn't be knights if we didn't give it our best shot, eh Gilgamesh?"  
  
"Just delay it." Natoli called to them. "Me and Talia will do the rest"  
  
Gilgamesh gave a terse nod, and then the weapon was upon them. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13  
  
'I know why she came here, but I still don't like this place.' Seoman's footsteps echoed around the empty ruins of the Church of the Creation. The empty halls that until recently had been the home of Odin now were only occupied by spiders and tonberries. 'And us, of course.' Seoman finished climbing the flight of stairs and came out into the temple courtyard.  
The moon gave the courtyard a pale glow, and cast eerie shadows of the shattered towers onto the courtyard. 'I remember when this was full of life and song. But Centra's gone now, according to her. Nature accomplished what Hyne couldn't.' A shudder ran down his spine. Hyne was still out there, and more worrying, he was also within him. 'Yes. Well. That's why you're doing this Seoman. You know her way is right.'  
Footsteps coming from the stairs above warned Seoman of his sorceress. He knelt in front of her, and looked up. In the moonlight, she looked so beautiful that Seoman's breath caught in his throat. She looked like a goddess, her beauty gone beyond mortal bounds.  
"Seoman," she said, and her voice carried a note of displeasure that made the knight cringe "he is still out there. And now you tell me he has gathered others to him. Could you not have stopped him?"  
"No, I couldn't. They are three, and I am but one. And one of them caries twice the power I have in him. He is also unbonded, and I have read that he is reckless with his own life. That one could do anything, and those are the type of warriors I…" he broke off under her accusing stare.  
"You what, Seoman? You fear? Have I bonded a mouse for a Knight? If you are afraid, how can you serve me?"  
Each word felt like knives in Seoman's chest. The Knight groveled at her feet, and begged for one more chance. She relented, and told him what he must do.  
  
***  
  
She watched Seoman go. 'A fool. But a useful fool, nonetheless.' She walked up the stairs onto the great balcony, wrapped round the dome of the throne room. From here, on a clear night like this, she could see all the way to the Cape of Good Hope, and the lighthouse there. 'Where Ultimecia will reign, in thousands of years time. Another fool. What is the point in destruction? What's the use of being mistress of all you survey when all you survey is…nothing. I shouldn't be ungrateful though. Without her, my task would have been a lot harder.  
'  
She shivered. This high up, the air was bitter. She picked her way carefully down the stairs, and walked into the throneroom, where until recently Odin had sat alone, waiting for a knight errant to face him, while around him the world had changed, and chivalry had grown rarer and rarer. Knights weren't as plentiful as they used to be. 'Well, that's another good thing isn't it? If there were more knights, this might prove impossible.'  
  
She strode up to the massive throne in the centre of the room, and sat in her own wooden chair at the foot. The time would come when she would have the right to sit on a throne, but that time was not yet. She sat there alone, lost in thought. Her eyes seemed to be far away, in another time altogether.  
  
"Gilgamesh…." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14  
  
The beast clambered onto the docks, and let out a great roar. In a voice twisted by rage and contempt, Ultima Weapon shouted. "Who dares challenge the right hand of Hyne?"  
  
In reply, Seoman sent a red-hot blast of Meltdown into the face of the creature. The Weapon howled in pain as the magic slowly ate away at its tough shell. The Weapon wheeled round to face Seoman, and shouted "You puny knight! You don't know what you are facing!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Seoman muttered, readying his broadsword. He lowered it and charged straight at the Weapon "Centra!" his sword glowed with a white flame as he bought it crashing down again and again on the monster. Ultima Weapon cried in pain and anger as the sword sheared through his already weakened flesh. Raising it's own sword, it batted Seoman away as hard as it could. Taken unawares, Seoman skidded away into the wall of a nearby warehouse, where he lay, motionless.  
  
"Galba!" Gilgamesh sprang out from behind the Weapon, taking it by surprise. His sword slowly sank into the flesh of the weapon's neck. The Weapon howled, and, shaking its head violently managed to shake Gilgamesh off.  
  
"You fools! You have no idea what you are dealing with! The spirit of Hyne is within me!" Gilgamesh looked, and saw that every cut on the Weapon was bubbling, the flesh around it closing over the wound. Even the wound with Gilgamesh's sword still embedded in it was closing.  
  
"Shit…" Gilgamesh whispered to himself, looking around for a weapon. His eye fell upon Seoman, and he ran towards the fallen knight.  
  
"Gilgamesh…."  
  
Gilgamesh started. He thought his comrade was dead. "Yeah Seoman? I've just got to borrow this sword for a minute, you know…"  
  
"Shh…" the knight's head lolled to one side. "I'm dying, Gilgamesh. Take my sword and kill that bastard. But…promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything, Seoman, anything at all."  
  
"Take care…of Talia."  
  
"Of course, but you're gonna get out of this alive. We'll be drinking with Odin in Balamb come tomorrow, just you wait and see."  
  
"Ah, I wish I had your optimism Gilgy. But it looks like our friend's getting his stuff back together."  
  
Gilgamesh turned. He was right. "Okay Seoman, hold on, alright? I'll see you la…Seoman? Seoman!"  
  
But the knight could not answer, and breathed his last.  
  
"No." Gilgamesh raised the broadsword and charged at Ultima Weapon. "Seoman!" The broadsword became a blur in Gilgamesh's hand as it sliced into the Weapon's flesh, shearing through the weakened armour, and into the weak body beneath. The Weapon twisted and turned, trying to get away from the cruel blade, but however he moved, Gilgamesh was always there, wielding the blazing white blade with deadly skill, hacking away at the monstrous thing.   
  
Eventually, one of it's convulsions bought it's guard down, and Gilgamesh, seeing his chance, grabbed the sword with both hands, and plunged it straight into the Weapon's eye. The Weapon let out a piercing shriek, and Gilgamesh covered his ears. The scream seemed to go on forever, but it came to a sudden stop, and the Weapon fell.  
  
"Natoli! Talia! Kill it!"  
  
The two sorceresses looked up at him. "I'm sorry Gilgamesh." Natoli said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean sorry?" Gilgamesh asked, puzzled. Then he noticed the roaring. He turned out to Sea and saw a massive wave, heading straight for the city.  
  
"No…."  
  
"Yes, you've got to Gilgamesh. Use the dimensional interval, and get out of here, now!"  
  
"I can't leave you Natoli. By the gods, I love you Natoli. I can't do it."  
  
"You must Gilgamesh. Go. Lead our people, they'll need a protector. You'll find another sorceress to lead them, and you must teach her Gilgamesh. There will be another sorceress to lead the Galbadians. You will know her Gilgamesh. She'll have the power of all three of us, and you must teach her to use it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I know not her name. The vision came dim, but I do know that in the language of prophecy, she is the Angel, one of the fated children, and you will know her when you see her. Her spirit is more powerful than anything seen on this earth, save Hyne alone. Now, you must go."  
  
"But…but I don't want to leave you."  
  
"You must. We have to wait till the last moment to imprison the Weapon, or all this will be for naught."  
  
The roaring of the wave was deafening by now, and it was almost upon them. "I can't leave you Natoli."  
  
"But you must Gilgamesh. You vowed to draw when I say draw, and sheathe when I say sheathe, but you must go when I say go. Go!"  
  
Gilgamesh called up the interval, and the city faded from sight. A few seconds later, the tsunami broke over the city, burying weapon, sorceresses, knight, and the fair city all. And the city of Galba sank beneath the waves, leaving behind a broken people, and a thousand half believed legends.   



	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15  
  
Gilgamesh woke up, drenched in sweat. No matter how many times he dreamed it, it always ended the same way. The sound of water crashing against the streets of Galba filled his ears, as he turned away and left her.  
  
***  
  
Nicholas Elcarth walked down the central avenue of Deling City down to the station. Another day wasted, trying to do something but failing because of this damn interregnum. Deling had got rid of everyone with the remotest claim to the throne or the presidency. The Sorceress had sacked or killed all the popular military and political leaders, and the only man left to lead them had disappeared without warning. 'If Caraway hadn't been fired, we might have a leader that there wouldn't be rioting in the streets about. As it is…'  
  
He stepped onto the escalator, and stood lost in thought as it carried him down. It was only when he reached the bottom that someone interrupted his reverie.  
  
"Nick Elcarth?"  
  
He turned to see an armoured man with a black broadsword sheathed at his back. "Yes, what could I do for you?"  
  
"I'm…representing someone who has a claim to the throne."  
  
Elcarth couldn't help but grin. "Of course you are Sir, but why are you bringing this to me?"  
  
"You've got a lot of influence, and you're one of the last royalists in the parliament. Or so I've heard."  
  
"Then you've heard correctly. This is one of the old royal line then? One of the houses in exile?"  
  
"No, not a descendant of the royal house. She has a rather more direct line to the original Lady of Galba…" Seoman began, smiling.  
  
***  
  
"So, what do you think Squall?"  
  
Laguna and Squall stood on the plateau that would soon be the home to Esthar Garden. A few miles away from the city, the site looked west over the vast expanse of the Esthar Great Plain. The setting sun bathed the whole plain in a ruddy glow. The effect was spectacular, but the colour reminded Squall of the last time he'd been here. The monsters had been mostly cleaned out by now, though.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
Squall snapped out of his reverie and looked back around the plateau. "Well, the view's nice enough. I suppose it'll do. Yes, it'll do nicely. Very kind of you to offer us it Mister President."  
  
Laguna winced. "Please, Squall, call me Laguna. We don't have to stand on ceremony."  
  
"Sorry Laguna. I'm not really used to being promoted so quickly, that's all. I still call everyone Sir automatically."  
  
"Hey, tell me about it." Laguna said with a grin. "One minute I was just another worker on the Lunatic Pandora, the next a revolutionary, then for some reason I got made President. It still baffles me, and I haven't got used to it even after 18 years."  
  
"…Yeah." Squall looked back over the plains. The sun had nearly gone down, and he was starting to feel the chill. "Well, I'll get Nida and the rest of the techies to look it over, but it should do nicely. Have you found another shelter?"  
  
"No, but we've still got the original schematics. Odine says that with the parts from the Lunatic Pandora they should be able to build one. Of course, it'll mean leaving the Crystal Pillar exposed, which is something I'm not too happy with…"  
  
"What are you going to do with it?"  
  
Laguna shook his head unhappily. "I don't know. I wouldn't feel right with it on the same continent as Esthar, that's for sure. Maybe when Timber or Dollet's functioning again…but I wouldn't rest easy if I didn't know for sure it was being guarded by trustworthy people. Ah well, that's a problem for another day. We'd best be getting back, I suppose."  
  
Squall nodded. "Yeah, I think we should."  
  
***  
  
Elcarth strode into the room, followed by Seoman and the sorceress. The other cabinet members turned sharply in their seats.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Who are these people Nick?" One of them demanded, rising from his seat.  
  
Nick announced them formally. "Honourable gentlemen, may I present Seoman of Centra, Sorceress' Knight, and the Lady Natoli of Galba, Sorceress and rightful High Lady of Galbadia."  
  
They paled, and one of them spluttered, "Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
Natoli strode into the centre of the room, Seoman close behind her. "It is no joke gentlemen. It's been a long time, but I'm back." The dim light of the smoky room gave her angelic features a harsher cast, and made her look almost demonic. "And I'm here to stay." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16  
  
  
Water. Everywhere. Crashing through the terraces, drowning the buildings, sweeping away all in its path. Seoman gripped on harder to his hold on the building, but the water threatened to sweep that away too. With his eyes firmly shut, all he could see was Gilgamesh leaving. Fleeing his duty. Fleeing his oath to Seoman. 'Hyne damn him to a thousand hells. He's the one that deserves a watery grave. Has the scum got no honour?'  
  
He opened his eyes briefly to get his bearings. Was that? It was. It was Natoli, clinging on to another piece of stone. Reaching out, he grabbed her, and with his last strength invoked the dimensional interval. He heard the cry of gulls, and then blackness overwhelmed him.  
  
***  
  
"Seoman."  
  
'What? Who was that?' "Talia?"  
  
Seoman opened his eyes to see Natoli staring at him, worried. "No, it's Natoli. Talia's…Talia's dead Seoman."  
  
Seoman felt tears stinging in his eyes. "Dead? But she can't be. Not Talia. She'd have escaped like us. She's escaped."  
  
"Seoman, I was in the link with her when she died. She couldn't handle the power to make the prison, and she burnt herself out, completely. The shock knocked me out cold."  
  
Seoman wanted more than anything to say…no, to shout that it wasn't true, that it couldn't happen to his Talia. But as Natoli spoke, he looked inside himself, and felt a void where once there was warmth and life. She was dead. Dead, because Gilgamesh hadn't kept his word to look after her. What other reason could there be than that oathbreaking slime?  
  
***  
  
A few days later, Seoman was on his way to recovery. His wound from the Weapon hadn't been as grave as he thought. It would have been enough to kill an ordinary man, but he was confident he could heal himself back to normal in a matter of weeks. His energy would all go into healing though, and he wouldn't be able to use the dimensional interval until he was fully healed. And after exploring as soon as he was on his feet, Seoman learnt they were on an island. All seemed to be going well, and Seoman was sure that in a couple of weeks they'd be able to travel back to the mainland.  
  
Then Natoli fell ill.  
  
For days, she lay, staring into nothing, by turns shivering and sweating. For four days, she didn't sleep, eat or drink, except what Seoman forced down her in the desperate hope of keeping her alive. On the fifth day, the spell passed.  
  
"It was power sickness" Natoli told him, when he awoke to find her sitting and staring out towards the sunrise. "All Talia's power came to me, and it didn't get attuned to me because I was linked. It's too much for me though. Too much for any human to take. I'm going to burn up, Seoman. Burn up, and burn out, and then I'll die when the power consumes me."  
  
"But…."  
  
"But what Seoman? There's nothing you could do to help, there's nothing anyone could do to help. Not even Gilgamesh, now he believes I'm dead."  
  
And then it hit Seoman, a way to avenge Talia, to save Natoli, and to kill Hyne, all in one. But he couldn't tell Natoli all of it yet.  
  
"I…I could become your knight Natoli. I could give you my strength, to help you bear yours. Together, we'll be able to bear the power."  
  
And there, on that beach, witnessed only by the gulls and the rays of the rising sun, Seoman swore to Natoli the Knight's Oath. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
"This is Red Alpha One to Red Delta, do you copy, over?"  
  
Newly promoted Wing Commander Ryan Yorke tried to tell himself he was ready for this. He wasn't being very convincing. Why was it him? Well, a lot of the upper ranks had been fired. Everything was being shaken around.  
  
"Uh, this is Red Delta One, Red Alpha, receiving you loud and clear Ryan, over."  
  
Ryan took a deep breath. 'It's alright, just remember that you're one of the 3rd. This is what you were trained for, after all.'  
  
"Red Delta, we will have the target in visual range in five minutes. You'll be second wave. Over."  
  
"Understood Red Alpha. Good luck Ryan. Out."  
  
Ryan smiled, and flipped the 'transmit all' on the comm.  
  
"This is Red Alpha One. Come in low, and remember guys, hard and fast."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Ryan flipped the comm off, took one last deep breath, and waited.  
  
***  
  
Squall stood on the top floor of the Presidential Palace, looking West over the city. Esthar was beautiful in the evening, when the last rays of the setting sun reflected from the glass buildings, making the city seem built out of Gold, paved with Rubies and Amethysts. But Squall's mind was on something far beyond the city, to his home.  
  
"Esthar's my home now. But it won't feel like it till she's here."  
  
"Rinoa?" Laguna stepped onto the balcony. Squall relaxed when he saw who it was, and turned back. Nothing he'd seen of Esthar had softened his feelings toward the man. He was pathetic, the opposite of everything Squall tried to be. Gods only knew what the man had been like as a soldier…   
  
***  
  
Seifer dodged as the Torama sent another dense ball of pure magic energy at him. Demi could be deadly. Bringing the Hyperion up for another blow, he charged at the lion-like creature. The creature tried to duck aside, but Seifer was too fast, and the black blade bit into the monster. It howled and crouched ready to spring. Seifer leapt back, and let another shot of Flare at the Torama. It howled in pain, and Seifer finished it off in one swift slash of his Gunblade.  
  
***  
  
"Nida!"  
  
Nida looked up to see Xu. "What?"  
  
"Galbadians! Heading straight for us!"  
  
"Shit!" he fumbled with the comm. "All SeeD units! All SeeD units! This is Captain Nida Harrison. Report to Battle Stations. Balamb Garden is under attack by Galbadian airborne forces. Repeat, Balamb Garden is under attack."  
  
***  
  
Seifer whirled round at the crackle of the radio. Snatching his Gunblade and jacket from the chair, he ran out of the Palace, leaving Laguna and Quistis behind. Only one thing was on his mind.  
  
"RINOA!"  
  
***  
  
Seifer jumped at the crackle of the comm.  
  
"Galbadian forces?" Who had…no, no time for that. He had to do his duty, setting his Hyperion across his shoulders, he strode back up the ridge to Balamb Garden.  
  
"Rinoa." 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Ryan took careful aim at the bridge, closed his eyes and fired. On his wings, the rest of the squadron followed suit. They could see the SeeDs and students below, running into their positions. 'Now, while they're still getting into their places.'  
  
"This is Red Alpha One to Blue Wing. No air defences set up yet, do your worst."  
"Roger Red Alpha. Out."  
  
***  
  
The first attack had taken them unawares. Students ran all over the place, remembering only too well what had happened in the last attack.  
  
"This is Nida Harrison to Ragnarok, do you read?"  
  
"This is Ragnarok."  
  
Nida breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods, Squall. Listen, everything's going to hell here. We've got no Anti-Aircraft equipment."  
  
"Radio Esthar. Laguna might be able to spare some. I doubt he's happy about Galbadians on his western border."  
  
"Roger. Could you…"  
  
"No, I need to be there. Selphie will be able to, get her on deck."  
  
"Will do. Hurry."  
  
Nida flipped the comm off, and ran back up to the bridge. There was another wave coming. "Shit."  
  
"Nida!"  
  
Nida turned to see Seifer come running up the stairs. "What is it?"  
  
"Nida, I know how these fight. There'll be paratroopers coming next. After that, they'll try to take out the main engines."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Because I trained them to fight this place. Position your AA weapons on the lower floors - they'll try to use Garden to hide behind…"  
  
***  
  
Sergeant John Mitchell crouched and reached down for his gun. He looked round at his men, praying to Hyne, or the Lady, or whatever gods they had. John didn't blame them, this was a first mission for most of them.  
  
"Come on lads. Move out." He walked to the back and flung open the doors. "Remember, last one down there gets 'em in."  
  
This had the desired effect as the lads grinned, and John thumbed the 'activate' button on his jumppack. Then he said his own prayers, and jumped.  
  
***  
  
The Ragnarok sped over Esthar City. The ship let out the occasional groan as she pushed to her limit, but Squall didn't care. One thing filled his mind, and one thing only. Rinoa.  
  
***  
  
"This is Blue Alpha. All Units have been dropped."  
  
"Understood. Red Wing, proceed with Operation Pesticide."  
  
Ryan took one last deep breath. It was out of his hands now. "Knight Seoman, we're proceeding with Operation Pesticide. Your window starts here sir."  
  
"Thank you Ryan. Excellent job. I'll give you the nod when I'm done."  
  
"Thank you sir. Good Luck."  
  
"You too Ryan, I'll see you get a promotion for this."  
  
***  
  
John Mitchell landed in the centre of the quad, rolled, and came up firing, till he was finished by the blast of a fireball. And so the second Battle of Balamb Garden began.  



	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Casey Auberach leant gasping against the classroom door. Nothing in his training had prepared him for an attack on Garden. This was much more ferocious than the clash with Galbadia Garden. He took a deep breath and readied his shotgun. If he was going to go out, at least he'd go out fighting.  
  
Turning, he kicked open the door, and fired into the hallway. Two Galbadians, surprised by the attack, went down. Three more turned and fired at Casey, who dodged down to the floor, drawing out two short bladed daggers from his boot sheaths and hurling them at the guards. One went down with a knife in his throat, while the other one ducked. Cursing under his breath, Casey leapt at the remaining two troopers. Clubbing one with the butt of his shotgun, he whirled and kicked the other in the chest. Both went down whimpering. Casey bent down to retrieve his knives, and headed for the elevator.  
  
***  
  
The Ragnarok hovered above the bridge, while Squall quickly shinned down a rope ladder.  
  
"Took your time, didn't you Puberty Boy?"  
  
Squall took the last step off the rope ladder, handing it to Selphie, who quickly climbed up to the Ragnarok.  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Squall asked Nida, gesturing with the Lionheart toward Seifer.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, Puberty Boy, I know more about Galbadian tactics than anyone on this Garden. Only a complete idiot wouldn't use that…"  
  
Squall shifted into fighting stance "Are you calling me an idiot?" he snarled.  
  
Seifer smirked and drew his Hyperion. "Hell, if the cap fits…"  
  
"Guys!" Nida shouted. "We do not have time for this! Seifer Almasy, I am your superior. If you do not stop this now, I'll confine you to quarters. Master Leonhart, here and now you have no authority over Balamb Garden. In Cid's absence, I am the Captain of this ship, so you either concentrate on the job at hand or you get the hell off my bridge, understood?"  
He let them digest that for a moment then turned back to the map. "Right, the paras are coming in through the second floor deck and the quad…"  
  
***  
  
Casey Auberach dived through the door. 'With a bit of luck they won't have followed me to the dorms.' He peeked out the door and swore. They had. Ten Galbadians were running up the corridor. Quickly he looked for some ammo, having long run out of his own. His gave fell on a battered knapsack, which he leant over and rummaged through.   
  
"Aha! Perfect" he muttered as his fingers closed around a grenade. He looked back out the door, pulled the pin, chucked the grenade, and ducked behind a bed.  
  
1 little second.  
2 little second.  
3 little…  
  
BOOM!  
The explosion shook the room, and Casey cautiously looked up. The door had blown off its hinges, and he could see in the hallway…stuff that might once have been Galbadian soldiers. Fighting down the urge to vomit, Casey stumbled down the hallway in search for more shells.  
  
***  
  
Seoman stepped out of the dimensional interval, his fingers tight on his sword. Intervaling into the middle of a war zone was not the smartest thing he'd ever done, he reflected wryly, but some things were necessary.  
He looked around cautiously. He had pictured her in his mind, so she couldn't be far away.  
  
A flash of blue caught his eye, and he crept slowly towards her.  
  
***  
  
Casey looked up at the sound of footsteps. Abandoning his gun and ammo bag, he crept towards the door, to see a man with a broadsword in his hand creeping towards Rinoa. Cursing his stupidity in leaving his gun in the other room, he did the only thing he could.  
  
***  
  
"Rinoa!"  
  
Seoman turned and hurled a flare at the interfering SeeD. Rinoa started running, but Seoman leapt for her, held tightly onto her arm, and summoned the dimensional interval.  
  
***  
  
Casey looked through the red haze that was descending over his vision, and saw Rinoa disappear. With the last reserves of strength, he thumbed his comm to 'on'  
  
"Auberach to…bridge. Rinoa's…been…" he coughed violently "Rinoa's been…captured..."  
  
And with that, darkness swallowed him. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter 20   
  
Ryan rolled slightly to avoid the flak. Lining up the AA battery in his sights, he took careful aim…   
  
"Commander!"   
  
Ryan cursed as he overshot his target and flipped the comm to 'receive/transmit'. "Yorke here."   
  
"This is Seoman. We have what we came for. Withdraw, repeat, withdraw."   
  
"Understood." He flipped the comm down. "All units, objective has been achieved. Withdraw, repeat, withdraw."   
  
***   
  
Sergeant John Mitchell grinned at his opponent, and with the rest of his squad streaked back into the air. All over Garden jetpacks whirred as the paras took off, leaving squads of confused SeeDs behind them.   
  
***   
  
Natoli turned at the sound of footsteps behind her, then smiled as she saw Seoman walk through the ruined archway, dragging Rinoa behind him.   
  
"Ah, I see you've bought someone with you Seoman. Well, bring her nearer. You may be able to see perfectly in this, but I can't. Ah, that's better."   
  
Natoli reached out one flawless hand and lifted Rinoa's face. "Ah, power. You have all of Savil's inheritance in you, do you not? And more besides. Who knows where Ultimecia drew her power from."   
  
Rinoa shivered slightly, but kept her eyes firmly locked on Natoli. "Where am I?"   
  
"Where are you? Why, don't you recognize it? You call it the Centra ruins now, I believe, although it was never part of Centra. The Temple of the Creation, where Hyne called himself and the other gods into existence. Where He created the Guardians, the monsters, and humans. And where…" her melodious voice lowered into a growl "where he betrayed us. It was where he was created, and it will be where he is destroyed." She looked up at the sky. "Almost time. Take her away, Seoman. The Knights will come. They have to."   
  
***   
  
Squall paced up and down outside the infirmary. Seifer was leaning against a wall, his gunblade slung over his shoulder. Both rushed to the door as it opened, and Quistis came out followed by Doctor Kadowaki.   
  
"What did he say?"   
  
Quistis shook her head. "Not much. He saw a man in black armour with a broadsword slung across his back. He didn't even see his face."   
  
"It was Seoman." Squall and Seifer turned to see Gilgamesh running down the corridor, red robes trailing behind him. "Seoman's taking orders from someone, and it can only be a sorceress. Why she wants Rinoa, I don't know. But I don't like it."   
  
Seifer's grip tightened on his gunblade. "So where would he have gone? Galbadia?"   
  
Gilgamesh merely shook his head. "Seoman will have gone to ground, and he'll have gone somewhere he knows well. The only place he knows that well still standing is the Centra ruins."   
  
"Centra! But it'll take us days to get there. We don't have that much time!"   
  
"There are…quicker ways to travel for us Knights. Tell me, have you gentlemen ever used the dimensional interval?"   
  
***   
  
On another plain entirely, something was stirring. The being known as Eden slowly formed itself into it's true shape. It's head came up, as if sensing something far away. It heaved it's opalescent body and reached for the chain which bound it to the human and pulled.   
  
SNAP!   
  
Free of its bonds, Eden opened an interval into the plain that it had forsaken long ago. It was time to put out its full strength again.   
  
For the first time in two thousand years, Hyne went to war. 


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
A gust of wind disturbed the century of dust in the Temple of the Creation, as the knights stepped out of the interval. Squall couldn't help but remember the last time he had been here, in search of Odin, a powerful ally to aid him in the war against Ultimecia. Squall glanced at Seifer and grimaced in remembrance. Odin hadn't been powerful enough.  
  
"Okay, we're here." Gilgamesh's voice broke into Squall's reverie. "It's too much to hope they don't know we're here…."  
  
"You're right Gilgamesh, it is too much to hope." They looked up to see Seoman coming down the steps to the courtyard. The black armoured knight grinned slightly. "We've been expecting you."  
  
***  
  
Hyne moved through Time and Space, knowing only that somewhere there was a threat. The last time this had happened was when he felt his weapons killed, but this was different, somehow. This was personal.  
  
He slowed down as he neared the place, and smiled grimly. Of course. It could only be her.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean you've been expecting us? You knew we'd come after Rinoa?" Squall demanded.  
  
Seoman smiled again, condescendingly, an ancient teacher speaking to a young and hasty pupil. "Rinoa was just…convenient. You would have been drawn here anyway. The time is at hand."  
  
"What time?" Seifer asked, slowly drawing his Hyperion.  
  
"Why, the time of change of course. But she will tell you more, as she understands it much better than I do. It was my idea, but she took it and ran with it." Seoman threw his head back and laughed maniacally at some great joke. "Yes, she ran with it alright. But the running is nearly over."  
  
Gilgamesh shook his head slowly. "Poor Seoman. Quite mad, after all these years."  
  
Seoman turned to look at Gilgamesh, and his calm exterior was gone now. His face was twisted into the face of an animal. "Mad?! Who could last all these years without going mad?! Who could lose a sorceress without going mad?! Only someone with a heart as cold as Hyne himself, eh Gilgamesh?! Of course I'm mad! Everything was taken away! Everything!" With a great effort, Seoman pulled himself back together. "Now, come with me. Otherwise, there may be…unpleasantness with the sorceress."  
  
"If you've done anything to hurt Rinoa, by the gods…" Squall hissed.  
  
Gilgamesh put a restraining hand on him. "Come on Squall. That's not going to help her."  
  
Squall nodded and sheathed his gunblade. Seifer kept his bare. Seoman just shrugged. "If you would follow me."  
  
***  
  
"So…I wondered long ago what that vision meant. I never thought I would see it become flesh, or spend my life fighting against it." Natoli walked round the small room, her eyes fixed on Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa struggled against her bond. "What…are you talking about?"  
  
"You of course. You have a great destiny ahead of you." She smiled. "Or at least you would have done. You're the Angel."  
  
Rinoa glared at her. "You're insane. Just another insane sorceress. SeeD will kill you, as well."  
  
Natoli laughed, and Rinoa struggled again. "Ah, you have Savil's fire as well. Darling child, did it ever occur to you that the worst place to be a sorceress is to serve in an order dedicated to wiping them out?"  
  
Rinoa said nothing.  
  
"Ah, so it didn't. Well, your precious SeeD will soon be obsolete as well. I will do what they couldn't."  
  
"They're here." Seoman's voice came, and Natoli turned to see the knights.  
  
"Natoli?" Gilgamesh said hoarsely.  
  
Natoli looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Gilgamesh. I tried to spare you this. Seoman would have been much easier."  
  
"Natoli…what are you doing?"  
  
Natoli looked at him again, tear welling in her eyes. "I'm doing what we failed to do millenia ago. I will erase every last trace of Hyne from this world."  
  
"But…."  
  
"I am dying anyway Gilgamesh. No one can stand this much power. It burns me up inside every day, and I wish only to be rid of it. Seoman will sacrifice himself, and so, will they or nil they, will these." Her gesture took in Rinoa, Squall, and Seifer. "And so will you Gilgamesh, if you are still willing to sacrifice yourself to be with me."  
  
Gilgamesh said nothing, as the moon shone down through the shattered towers. 


	22. 

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Squall looked at Gilgamesh worriedly. The Knight was just standing there, poleaxed. "Gilgamesh?"  
  
Gilgamesh, voice numb with shock, said distantly, "Squall, this is Natoli. My sorceress. Natoli, this is Squall Leonhart…"  
  
"Thank you Gilgamesh, but myself, Knight Squall and Knight Seifer have already met, long ago."  
  
Seifer frowned, struggling to wrest one of his memories from the Guardian Forces in his mind. "The orphanage…you'd come from…Galbadia…to see Matron. You stormed out?"  
  
A ripple of anger spoiled Natoli's composure, but she recovered quickly. "She wasn't willing to give up her powers. So I had to wait, till the time I prophesied. The time when the combined power of Savil's gift came to you three children. I do hope you'll have the good grace to give it up."  
  
As the power of her voice swept out over him, Squall hears the sense in her words. He could see how it would be, almost as if he was just watching a film. He'd give his power to this beautiful woman, he, Seifer and Rinoa, and they'd sacrifice themselves. The world would be free again, free of the taint that was in them all. Everyone would be free…  
  
"Not…bloody…likely." Seifer's voice seemed to come from far away, but it broke the spell Natoli had cast over Squall. His mind clouded by the remnants of the spell, his instincts took hold.  
  
The Lionheart came up, and he charged toward Natoli, aiming for the neck. His finger tightened on the trigger. He judged the slash, aiming for the neck…  
  
He was flung across the room. He felt the wall against his back, and the cold stone of his floor against his legs. He saw a shape across the other side of the room, white and red…Seifer. 'Well, at least he got it as well,' was his last thought as he slid into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
"Natoli…."  
  
Natoli looked up from the two Knights laid sprawled on the floor. "Yes Gilgamesh?"  
  
"Natoli…" the Knight seemed to be struggling with something. "Natoli, don't do this"  
  
Natoli looked at him, confused. "But I have to Gilgamesh. Don't you see that?"  
  
"Natoli, please. I hate to see you like this…"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I thought you were stronger than this. I didn't think…I never thought the power would corrupt you…"  
  
"But that's why I've got to be rid of it, don't you see? So it doesn't corrupt anyone."  
  
"Natoli…" Gilgamesh drew the Masamune slowly "Don't make me do this. Please."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Natoli…I've always kept my oath, and I never regretted it. But I can't do this. I can't sheathe when you say sheathe. My oaths as a knight…I can't let you do this." Gilgamesh charged, bought his sword up.  
  
[b]CLANG![/b]  
  
The Masamune met a great black broadsword.  
  
"You've already killed one of my sorceresses Gilgamesh. I'll not let you kill another."  
  
"Your sorceress?"  
  
The Masamune came up again and Seoman flicked it aside. Gilgamesh ducked, bringing the long sword in at knee height. Seoman parried again, and Gilgamesh leapt back.  
  
"Well, Seoman. Call yourself a knight? One sorceress dead, the other mad."  
  
Seoman snarled and rushed toward Gilgamesh, bringing his broadsword up. Gilgamesh parried and answered with a slash of his own, grazing Seoman.  
  
"Dead because of you Gilgamesh. Mad because of Hyne. And soon both of you will be dead."  
  
Seoman circled, but stumbled. Gilgamesh leapt upon him, and bought the Masamune down on his neck. There was a sickening crunching of steel against bone.  
  
"Seoman…I'm sorry friend."  
  
Gilgamesh looked up to see Natoli staring at the sky, a rapturous look on her beautiful face. "It's time. The time of change. The time of ending. It's nearly over. 


	23. Chapter Twenty - Three

Chapter Twenty-Three   
  
The clouds broiled above the Temple of the Creation. Black lightning flashed across the sky, bathing the world in absolute darkness for a fraction of a second. Shadows formed on the great plain that had once been the cradle of Centran civilization. The storm had come, a force of pure entropy, ready to take back the power of the creator.   
  
Slowly, Natoli began to chant.   
  
"Nothing   
Out of it all comes   
To it all returns   
Final unbeing   
Created   
Destroyed   
Born   
Died   
All power is born from you.   
Nothing   
Take back what is yours!"   
  
Ebon bolts of lightning, like jagged gashes in creation, streaked down from the gathering storm, into the five figures gathered into the square. Purple bolts arced from their bodies, and were swallowed by the obsidian lightnings. Gilgamesh screamed. Even the embodiment hadn't been as painful as this.   
  
***   
  
An amethyst portal opened in the temple, and out of it strode the shimmering figure of Hyne. Enveloped in dark lightning, Natoli looked at him.   
  
"You…" she said, as her body was racked in pain by the bolts of nothingness.   
  
"Yes. Did you really think I would not come?" Hyne flung out his hand, and Natoli was covered in lilac flame. The storm, without the driving force of the sorceress, faltered, and the knights and sorceress sighed at the sudden respite. Hyne held up his hand, and sang.   
  
It started as just one note, but as it went on, other noises joined with it. The cries as the knights struggled with their power being leached from them. The rising wind of the storm. The rustlings of tonberries and blobras moving in the shadows. As the note became louder, more complex, and larger, it started to take on everything. Everything the world had been, everything it was, everything it will be, everything was in Hyne's song. The black lightnings faltered, and replaced the energy they had stolen. The shadows turned back. The storm dispersed, and Hyne looked around at the prone bodies of his children. Hyne opened up the interval, and stepped back into the far away plain.   
  
***   
  
Gilgamesh struggled to his feet. His eye fell on Natoli, still and cold. Gilgamesh laid his head on her chest, and wept.   
Seifer walked across to Seoman, and stirred him with his foot. "What shall we do with them? Gilgamesh?"   
  
Gilgamesh looked up, his white eyes filled with tears. "Bury him here…he was a good man, once. One of the noblest." He picked up Natoli. "But there's something I've got to do." Cradling Natoli in his arms, he opened the dimensional interval.   
  
***   
  
A wind stirred at the bottom of the Deep Sea Deposit. Gilgamesh stepped out and walked slowly across to the ruined temple of Bahamut, talking to Natoli of the good times they had had there, of friends long since dead, of places long since forgotten. As he walked, the ghosts of the Galbadians followed them. Moving inside the holy ground, he laid Natoli gently down on the altar. The red knight stood alone, and his tears splashed gently on the dusty ground.   
  
He stood there in silent vigil for hours, before he remembered Natoli's last words. He went to fulfil them. To guide the Angel. He opened the interval, and left Galba, the spirits at peace at last. Their sorceress had been returned to them.   
  
***   
  
The moon hung low over the mountains of Centra, and shone on the great temple of Hyne. Empty torch brackets jutted from the walls around the great circular courtyard, long deserted. Piles of rubble cluttered the edge that had once been balconies.   
  
Two tall figures that seemed to exude danger flanked their sorceress. One in a silver trenchoat glanced at his companion, a figure in black leather with a huge blade slung across his black. A red swathed figure bent down in front of Rinoa.   
There, in the shadow of the ruined temple, Gilgamesh swore the Knight's Oath to Rinoa. 


End file.
